One Last Dance
by linithamonre77
Summary: Él la traicionó, ella se sumió en la tristeza. Pero ahora están aquí, y bajo los reflectores, se podrá presentar ese Último Baile. Rebelde, inútil, gritona; eran los adjetivos para describir a Kagome Higurashi según Bankotsu. Pero esos adjetivos son los que lo hacen estar aquí frente a ella. Suplicando por un Último Baile
1. MI CONDENA

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, estos son obra de la gradiosísima Rumiko Takahashi. Sin embargo la historia es mía.**

 **Cualquier uso de mi firma o de mi historia sin autorización esta prohibido.**

 ** _Hola, después de tanto tiempo perdida, peleas amorosas y falta de inspiración, un buen día me puse a escuchar música y la idea me vino como torbellinos a la mente. Espero que les guste..._**

 ** _Por aquí va agregada una canción de las que me inspiró para hacer el fic y en cada capítulo irá una diferente pero sin embargo, el grupo será R5 ya que de esta manera demuestro mi frustración por que no puedo ir a verlos a la gira T-T_**

 ** _Saluditos a mis Hermanas del Circulo Mercenario_**

* * *

 ** _R5- (I can't) Forget About You_**

 _Alguien me dio esta ropa_

 _No puedo recordar quien_  
 _Mi mente esta totalmente en blanco_  
 _Pero no puedo olvidarme de ti_  
 _Olvidarme de ti_

* * *

 **One Last Dance**

 _ **Capitulo 1- MI CONDENA**_

El candelabro que colgaba en el techo se movía suavemente igual que el barullo del vals en la pista de baile.

Los graduados ataviados con sus mejores galas; trajes de distintos colores, vestidos de diferentes estilos y telas: seda, tafetán, tul y brillo por todos los rincones.

Mujeres en grupos que criticaban cuál vestido tenían cada uno de los asistentes, que el acompañante de ésta la había dejado plantada, que el peinado de aquella estaba fuera de lugar y distintas situaciones que creaban cotilleos que poco a poco se iban difundiendo entre todos los graduados.

Por las puertas dobles del salón en el que se llevaría a cabo la culminación del esfuerzo de tantos días, trasnochadas, exámenes y dolores de cabeza, entraba la pareja tan esperada por los chismes que ocasionaría.

Bankotsu Uchiha; ataviado con un traje nuevo a su medida, su larga cabellera oscura amarrada en su habitual trenza, camisa de manga larga blanca; de diseñador por supuesto. Corbata plateada con franjas azules, acompañado por sus zapatos negros y lustrosos.

De su brazo iba agarrado Kikyo Himura; ésa mujer de fríos ojos, piel pálida como una muñeca de porcelana, su cabello negro como el ébano y sus labios pintados de un color tan rojo como la sangre. Su cuerpo se envolvía en un vestido carmín ceñido al cuerpo; la espalda descubierta y con un escote pronunciado que la hacían verse sensual y sofisticada, sus pies adornados con delicadeza en unos altos tacones dorados con brillantes.

Al verlos, se causó un revuelo de tal magnitud, que se arremolinaban en la entrada para verlos pasar.

Las mujeres alrededor suspiraban, ya que a más de una el guapo oji azul les robaba el sueño.

Los varones silbaban con admiración.

La pelinegra era la fantasía sexual andante para cualquier hombre que estaba alrededor de ella.

Excepto para el que iba de su brazo.

El moreno se encontraba fastidiado. En primer lugar no quería ir a un estúpido baile rodeado de gente hipócrita empezando por su acompañante.

Hizo un escándalo sólo porque no iba combinada con su atuendo.

Aun recordaba con claridad lo que había pasado unas horas antes…

* * *

Bankotsu estaba furioso. Realmente furioso era una palabra corta para describir el estado emocional en el que estaba.

Sentía que podría agarrar a golpes al primero que encontrara.

Y esperaba con ansias que ése primero fuera su estúpido padre.

Al que le importaban un bledo los sentimientos de su hijo.

Que tuvo el descaro de destruir su amor poco a poco.

Que la hacía sufrir a ella…

Aun recordaba la primera vez que la había visto:

 _Piel nívea con algunas pecas que la hacían adorable._

Era una muchachita cualquiera. Para los demás. Porque a él llego a cambiarle el mundo.

 _Cabello azabache con reflejos y mechas azuladas._

Era una criatura nocturna para los ojos de los demás, pero fue como si saliera el sol en todo su esplendor para él.

 _"Es como una estrella que se atisba por sobre una noche oscura"_

Ésa era la descripción de su difunta madre sobre la chica que le había robado el aliento y el corazón.

 _Cara infantil en la que inflaba las mejillas sonrojadas con un puchero._

Ésa era la expresión favorita que pasaba por su mente cuando la imaginaba.

 _Con su temperamento explotando y arrasando con todo lo que había, sacudiendo a los demás como un huracán._

Era lo que le costaba tratar de ella. Ese temperamento fuerte por el que ambos pasaban peleando todo el rato. Ambos querían ganar, pero solo uno seria el vencedor.

Y la ganadora fue ella.

 _Kagome Higurashi._

Porque ella se quedó con su corazón. Ella se lo robó, Impidiéndole que volviera a sentir lo mismo por alguien más.

Pero él lo aplastó.

El aplastó el corazón de ella como si se tratase de un insecto sin importancia. Lo tuvo entre sus manos y por su estupidez no supo cuidarlo.

Ella se quedó con su corazón, pero él destruyó el suyo.

Le quito cada resquicio de amor que tenía por él.

La despreció por su orgullo.

Le quito cada lágrima que tenía en su corazón, porque Sango, amiga de ambos, le había dicho que ella lloraba. Sufría por él. Hasta que un buen día, según la opinión de Sango, ya no salió ninguna más.

Su corazón se había secado. Se había marchitado al punto de no tener lágrimas.

Porque sí, su amor se destruyó tan rápido como empezó. Su relación fue tan efímera que la trayectoria una estrella fugaz era menos veloz, que el tiempo en el que tardó él en destruir su corazón.

Arruinó su noche especial.

Ésa donde habían sido uno, y el amor y la pasión los había desbordado a ambos.

Aún estaba grabado a fuego en su mente, en su piel y en su alma el momento en el que el clímax los había desbordado y ella quedó dormida en sus brazos. Y él en los suyos, no podía mentirse a sí mismo sobre ello.

Pero ella no sabía la llamada que había recibido en la madrugada.

Su padre furioso, amenazando y queriendo destruir todo a su paso.

Porque para el frío hombre de negocios que manejaba la empresa familiar, ella no era nada.

Era una simple chica que veía el mundo a través de una simple cámara.

Porque ése era el sueño de ella. Ser una fotógrafa profesional que causara mella en la historia.

Sí, la primera vez que la vió estaba colgada al árbol de la facultad, recargada en las fuertes ramas del ya milenario árbol, tomando fotografías a diestra y siniestra.

Nada escapaba de la cámara de Kagome Higurashi.

Sabia transmitir emociones en aquellas fotografías, cómo si te transportara a ése momento en específico.

Sonrió al recordar lo que le había dicho el día que se conocieron…

¡Eh Tú!- gritó la oji marrón a todo pulmón.

El moreno estaba acompañado por su equipo de baloncesto sentados en un claro.

Kouga Ookami estaba con su novia Ayame Fujishima colgada al cuello de éste. Sus hermanos, cómo a si los llamaban, estaban corriendo por el verde campo de la universidad. Para los demás eran los Shichinintai, por la manera en la que jugaban al deporte que les apasionaba.

Sin piedad aplastaban a los demás equipos y a las otras universidades.

Estaba muy concentrado en su almuerzo cuando escucharon un grito colosal que sólo era igualado por su entrenador. Y vaya que el hombre tenía buenos pulmones para gritar.

Todos se giraron a donde provenía el sonido, encontrándose con una chica que estaba de cabeza con las piernas enrolladas en el tronco del árbol para no caerse.

Con una mano sostenía una cámara y de la otra se agarraba con fuerza al árbol. Tenía una mirada de furia que hasta el mismísimo señor del averno podía temerle.

El moreno desinteresado volvió a su almuerzo. Era una chiquilla cualquiera que podía arreglárselas sola.

Sus amigos se acercaron a ella, mientras sus hermanos seguían correteando por la universidad, ya que Jakotsu había agarrado la ropa interior de todos los demás, mientras estos se duchaban y corría con toda la fuerza que le daban sus piernas riéndose de ellos, mientras que sus otros 5 hermanos con una toalla bien amarrada a su cintura corrían como alma que los lleva el diablo tras el castaño que a carcajadas avanzaba más que ellos.

A él le importó un bledo.

Jakotsu sabía que mientras no se metiera con él, no tendría problemas.

Ayame y Kouga hacía rato que se habían desaparecido de su vista. Y la gritona no había vuelto a oírse, por lo que cruzando sus brazos en su nuca, se recostó en el césped y cerró los ojos.

Al cabo de unos momentos, sintió un golpe en su cabeza.

Con brusquedad abrió sus ojos, agarrando a la persona que osaba con meterse con él.

Cuando tenía inmovilizada a ésa persona con todo su peso encima, se encontró con unos profundos ojos cafés que se asemejaban al chocolate derretido.

Era la chica de la cámara. La que estaba gritando como posesa momentos atrás.

Miró a un lado y se encontró con un bloc de dibujo bastante grande y ancho, una mochila gris con azul, y Kouga y Ayame intentando contener la risa tapándose la boca.

Se puede saber ¿Qué demonios te pasa?- demandó el Oji azul.

La chica hizo un mohín.

Lo dice el estúpido que no se quita del camino cuando sabe que alguien está haciendo una toma

¿Disculpa?- El moreno estaba atónito. Nadie le respondía nada en la universidad. Sabían de su carácter explosivo, pero ésta inconsciente no sabía nada. No sabía con quien se estaba metiendo- ¿Qué no sabes con quien hablas?

La chica rodó los ojos.

Si, con un culo pomposo y un estúpido prepotente que no conoce a nadie que le diga la verdad en la cara. Ahora si te molesta, ¿podrías dejar de poner tu gordo cuerpo de mí? Pesas una tonelada.

Gordo.

Le había dicho gordo.

Eso fue la gota de derramó el vaso.

¿Quién diablos eres?- dijo Bankotsu furioso.

Ella sonrió por primera vez, mostrando todos sus blancos dientes en una sonrisa lobuna.

Yo soy Kagome Higurashi, un nombre al que comenzaras a temerle, Bankotsu Uchiha.

Con una fuerza descomunal que no tenía idea de que un cuerpo tan pequeño podía poseer, se lo quitó de encima, tomó el bloc, la mochila y salió corriendo con el oscuro cabello bamboleándose en su espalda.

Kagome Higurashi, la chica que le robó el sueño esa noche y muchas noches más…

Linitha-Chan*

* * *

 **Hola hermanas vengo con otra historia que será cortita, ya que no le estimo más de diez capítulos. En los sigs. caps se explicará más sobre la razón principal del fic, y las memorias de Banktosu. El epílogo de la historia será dedicado a Kagome y a sus pensamientos.**

 **Espero que les guste y que por un review me comuniquen cuál es su opinión del capítulo.**

 **Al rato actualizo Tal vez Algún Día y estoy escribiendo el capítulo de Ya No Quiero.**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**

 **Saluditos :***


	2. UN RETO

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, estos son obra de la gradiosísima Rumiko Takahashi. Sin embargo la historia es mía.**

 **Cualquier uso de mi firma o de mi historia sin autorización esta prohibido.**

 ** _Hola, después de tanto tiempo perdida, peleas amorosas y falta de inspiración, un buen día me puse a escuchar música y la idea me vino como torbellinos a la mente. Espero que les guste..._**

 ** _Por aquí va agregada una canción de las que me inspiró para hacer el fic y en cada capítulo irá una diferente pero sin embargo, el grupo será R5 ya que de esta manera demuestro mi frustración por que no puedo ir a verlos a la gira T-T_**

 ** _Saluditos a mis Hermanas del Circulo Mercenario_**

* * *

 ** _R5- Wishing I Was 23_**

 _Tal vez ella sólo está fuera de mi alcance_  
 _Tal vez su novio es un marino_  
 _Incluso aunque yo sea un sin nombre (¡Hey!)_  
 _Ella es famosa (¡Hey!)_  
 _Ella me tiene deseando_  
 _Deseando tener 23_

* * *

 **One Last Dance**

 _ **Capitulo 2- UN RETO**_

\- Joven Uchiha- dijo el catedrático, que ponía con fuerza su mano sobre el escritorio en el que el joven se encontraba sentado

El muchacho que tenía la cabeza entre sus brazos y dormía profundamente, despertó sobresaltado por el ruido repentino, se despertó sobre saltado por el ruido.

\- ¿Eh?- interrogó el oji azul al hombre de traje y cabellos rojizos que se encontraba frente a él, y lo miraba con furia.

Volvió la vista a sus apuntes, para percatarse que estaba en la clase de costos y salarios con Shinosuke-Sensei, "la piedra", era como le llamaban sus alumnos.

Era un hombre arrogante y frío que no soportaba que no le pusiesen atención.

Odiaba que durmieran en sus clases, que hablaran entre ellos y que estuvieran haciendo los deberes que se supone que deberían hacer en su casa, a toda carrera, en su propia cara.

Y ahora, su más frio y arrogante alumno, tenía babeado el pupitre, hipotéticamente hablando.

\- Uchiha- decía el hombre con tono duro, que provocó que la azulina mirada del moreno se levantara para observarlo fijamente.

\- ¿Si?- respondió con sorna el moreno. Era un duelo de miradas entre los más fríos y arrogantes ahí presentes.

Aún había resquicios de sueño en los ojos del atlético chico, lo que provocó que el coraje surgiera a borbotones en el hombre que se encontraba frente a él.

\- Salga de MI aula, ahora mismo- dijo poniendo énfasis en el MI, quería que quedara claro en qué posición estaba cada quien, y quien era el que tenia el poder en esos instantes - Vaya de inmediato a…- pero no pudo continuar, ya que su perorata fue interrumpida por un suave toque en la puerta de la habitación.

Éste desencadenó que todos fijaran sus intensas miradas en la melena de cabellos azabaches con reflejos azulados, unos vivaces ojos chocolates y una piel tan nívea, que causó estragos en la mayoría de la comunidad masculina que se encontraba observando a la pequeña cabeza que se asomaba por la puerta del aula.

\- Etto, disculpe Shinosuke-San- dijo una suave voz que lentamente se introducía al aula.

\- Higurashi-San- gritó el profesor, para bajar corriendo cual bala del pódium, donde se encontraban sus alumnos mirándolo extrañados.

El joven hombre pelirrojo había bajado con una velocidad descomunal y sobre humana, y ahora se encontraba tomándole las manos a una incómoda chica de ojos cafés, que miraba a todos lados en busca de auxilio.

Shinosuke la veía con estrellas bailando en sus ojos, y las manos le temblaban por tener entre ellas las de una de sus mejores alumnas, y su amor platónico desde que ésta era una jovencita de quince años.

Era bien sabido tanto como la comunidad de profesores, como para la comunidad estudiantil, el interés que Shinosuke-Sensei le profesaba a la joven Kagome Higurashi, ya que éste no hacía ni siquiera lo mínimo para ocultar este hecho.

La chica se quitaba las manos del profesor de encima disimuladamente, mientras que buscaba con la mirada alguien que la sacara de ese embrollo para salir por completo del agarre del maestro, sin ser mal educada por completo.

La joven de ojos marrones se rascaba la nuca con nerviosismo, para posteriormente dirigir su mirada al moreno que no perdía detalle del encuentro y los observaba con una curiosidad disimulada.

\- Etto, Shinosuke-Sensei, Takeshi-Sensei me envió a buscarle para informarle que le esperaban en la sala de maestros por una reunión de academia que surgió de improvisto.

\- ¡Oh Kagome-San, tú siempre tan servicial!- exclamó el catedrático llorando a mares, lo que desencadenó que la chica mirara a otro lado avergonzada.

Y sus ojos, fueron a dar directamente en el campo de visión del moreno que revelaba una mirada que decía claramente: ¿Qué demonios sucede aquí?

\- Por cierto, Shinosuke-Sensei- dijo la muchacha, provocando que la mirada estrellada del hombre que era tan… tan indescriptible de describir según la humilde opinión de sus alumnos, y no se trataba de un halago. –También, el director me pidió de favor que mi compañero Uchiha me acompañara para escoltarlo a su oficina-. Continuó la joven lo bastante alto como para que el moreno y todos sus compañeros, pusieran su atención en ella, y que esperaban con ansias la negativa de "La Piedra".

\- Claro, Kagome-San-. Dijo el profesor con corazones y un aura rosada brillando a su alrededor, que cambió abruptamente para ser reemplazada por una de irritación y enfado, que desencadenó que los presentes que estaban en clase, se agarraran con fuerza de los pupitres, nadie sabía qué demonios era lo que tenía planeada la piedra para ellos.

\- No se muevan de aquí, Uchiha, puedes salir-. Dijo con voz espectral.

Y salió con toda la dignidad que se permitía, brotándole por los poros, para después dirigirse con pasos apresurados a la sala de maestros, y gruñéndole a todo el desafortunado estudiante que se cruzaba en su paso.

* * *

El oji azul se levantó con parsimonia de su asiento, recibiendo las miradas de sus compañeros de facultad.

Maldijo internamente.

Odiaba llamar la atención.

Y más por una cosa tan insignificante como que el director estuviera solicitando una audiencia con él.

Les dirigió una mirada fría a sus compatriotas, que retrocedieron por la intensidad y las promesas que ésta mirada representaba. A nadie le gustaba ver al líder de los Shichinintai molesto.

Era aterrador siquiera pensarlo.

Vió a la joven de cabellos azabaches volver sus pasos, para posteriormente girar el pomo de la puerta y abandonar el aula. Sin darle el gusto a sus compañeros, esperó pacientemente antes de salir del aula.

No deseaba que se formaran rumores que involucraran a la azabache, o a él, o peor aún, a ambos.

Abrió la puerta, y en cuanto puso un pie afuera del salón, recibió un potente golpe en la cabeza.

Diablos.

Había dolido como el infierno.

Furioso, levantó la mirada, encontrándose a la dueña de los cabellos azabaches que lo miraba con la ira reflejada en sus ojos cafés. Apretaba las manos, que se habían convertido en puños, y que aún no había bajado totalmente la mano que lo había golpeado.

\- ¿Me has visto la cara de la secretaria que tiene que pasar tus mensajes?- preguntó la joven con voz espectral.

\- ¿Disculpa?- le replicó confundido el moreno, aunque su semblante no había cambiado ni un poco en la expresión fría e indiferente que tenía impresa en su rostro.

La joven le puso el dedo índice en el pecho, y lo presionó contra éste.

\- No soy tu mensajera, estúpido idiota- volvió a hablar la chica.

\- ¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarme así?- respondió el atlético joven de manera irónica.

Ésta mujer iba a reventarle la bilis si seguía adelante con su insolencia.

La chica pareció controlar un poco su genio con la pregunta, ya que sus manos abandonaron la forma de puños en la que previamente estaban.

Una sonrisa ladina se dibujó en su rostro, mostrando sus blancos y perfectos dientes.

"No es fea" le susurró su mente, lo que provocó que sacudiera la cabeza lentamente.

\- Aprenderás quién es Kagome Higurashi con el paso del tiempo- mencionó tranquilamente la dueña de los ojos chocolates.

\- Ya lo dijiste antes, y de nada ha servido. Eres de muchas palabras y poca acción- replicó el moreno, quitándole importancia al asunto.

\- Con el paso del tiempo lo sabrás- afirmó la joven azabache con actitud seria.

Ésta comenzó a caminar por el pasillo, siendo seguida de cerca por el moreno que no articulaba palabra alguna.

\- Acostumbras a no decir ni pío, ¿no es asi?- dijo la chica, en un vano intento para que el dueño de esos fríos ojos azules conversara con ella.

Sin embargo, el líder de los Shichinintai siguió en silencio.

La joven miró por encima de su hombro para cerciorarse de que el moreno la siguiera, y efectivamente, el chico iba tras ella con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y mirando a su alrededor distraído.

Salieron del edificio de la facultad, e iban caminando tranquilamente por los adoquinados caminos de la universidad de Tokio.

La azabache estiró sus brazos hacia el cielo y exclamó:

\- ¡Qué bonito día!, ¿no lo crees, Bankotsu?-. dijo la joven que miraba por sobre su hombre al moreno.

\- Tch, tonterías- replicó éste en tono seco.

Al llegar al punto de reunión que era la fuente que se encontraba en el centro del campus universitario, al contrario de lo que pensaba el moreno, no se giraron en dirección al noreste, que era donde estaba la oficina del anciano director. Si no que continuaron caminando recto a la dirección contraria del área de la facultad de administración de empresas, hacia el oeste.

\- ¿Qué demonios planeas?- cuestionó el moreno, instando para que le dieran una respuesta directa, como las que él siempre requería, y como las que comúnmente por no decir siempre, recibía.

Sin embargo, lo único que salió de los rosados labios de la chica que se encontraba delante de él, fue:

\- Quiero un helado-.

Al pasar por los verdes campos de la universidad, su mente hacia un debate interno entre él y su conciencia, preguntándose por qué razón seguía a la peli azabache, si desde hacía mucho rato, se había percatado que no se dirigían a la oficina del director Bokuseno.

Analizándolo fríamente, sabía que los asuntos que el viejo hombre tenía, los resolvía personalmente, sin que terceros interfirieran.

Algo extraño estaba sucediendo, y era completamente consciente de que la dueña de esas lagunas chocolates era la responsable.

Miraba a su alrededor distraído, pisándole los talones literalmente, a la chica que resoplaba con fastidio.

Su mente estaba divagando en otro lugar, y cuándo regresó en sí, se dio cuenta de que por poco chocaba con la azabache, que había detenido sus pasos en las puertas de un lugar en particular que él conocía más que bien. Perfectamente, a decir verdad.

El gimnasio de la escuela.

\- Está cerrado- mencionó el joven lo obvio de manera irónica. Siempre que estaba en reunión, el viejo Takeda cerraba con llave el establecimiento.

La chica lo encaró y soltó un bufido. El desafío estaba impreso en sus ojos marrones.

De los bolsillos del abrigo gris que la joven llevaba, sacó un manojo de llaves que al moreno le parecía completamente familiar.

\- ¿Ahora te dedicas a robar?- preguntó con sorna el de ojos azules como el hielo.

La colegiala rodó los ojos olímpica y lentamente, y le dió la espalda al moreno, tomando entre sus delicadas manos el gran manojo de llaves.

Tomó una de considerable tamaño, y la introdujo en la cerradura de una de las puertas dobles del gimnasio.

El dueño de los ojos zafiros, tan fríos como el hielo, la miraba con desconfianza por la extraña familiaridad con la que se desenvolvía la joven con los instrumentos y con el gimnasio.

Tal vez tenía un novio que había pertenecido al equipo anteriormente.

No lo sabía a ciencia cierta, y eso lo frustraba de sobre manera.

Era una de las desventajas de no tener mucho tiempo en el plantel.

* * *

Debido a los repetitivos viajes que tenía su padre, él y su madre tenían que cambiar de domicilio constantemente.

El viejo se había enfurecido cuando el moreno le hizo alusión a que ese era el lugar en donde iban a quedarse a vivir, permanentemente.

Por lo que el gran Ryu Uchiha, un maestro para los negocios, salió furibundo de la vivienda, azotando la puerta y maldiciendo todo a su paso, lo que ocasionó que su frágil madre, Midoriko, se desarmara de corazón, y cayera sobre sus rodillas echa un mar de lágrimas. El dueño de los azulinos ojos, tan similares y a la vez tan distintos a los de ella, se había acercado a abrazarla para ofrecerle consuelo.

Estuvo con ella toda la noche, hasta que la mujer que se encontraba hipando, se soltara del agarre de su joven hijo, se levantó lentamente, y se limpió las lágrimas que brotaban sin cesar de esos pozos azules tan cálidos, que se encontraban hinchados de tanto llanto, y que resbalaban sin cesar por sus rosadas mejillas.

Aún rememoraba sus palabras:

\- Todo estará bien, Bankotsu-.

Pero la verdad era que las cosas no marchaban para nada bien, y ése episodio tan reciente y a la vez tan lejano, aún traía un sabor amargo a la boca del moreno...

* * *

Sintió un suave agarre que se aferraba con decisión a su brazo.

Salió de su ensoñación, para encontrarse con la azabache que lo tironeaba de la camisa.

\- Tierra llamando a Bankotsu, Tierra llamando a Bankotsu-. Gritaba la chica a viva voz, haciendo que las personas que pasaban, se giraran a verlos con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Porque así era Kagome, y eran sonrisas las que provocaba a su alrededor.

El joven al ver que estaba llamando la atención más de lo necesario, plantó la palma de su mano en la cara de la joven.

\- ¿podrías hacer menos ruido? Eres demasiado escandalosa- murmuró el moreno con arrogancia, mientras quitaba su mano de la cara de la chica.

La azabache infló sus sonrosadas mejillas y frunció el ceño, haciendo un puchero con sus labios.

El moreno rió internamente. Se veía infantil y tierna con esa cara.

¿Eh?

¿Tierna?

¡¿Qué mierdas estaba pensando su mente?!

La oji café, al sentirse ignorada nuevamente, tomó al joven de la oreja, y halándolo lo introdujo al gimnasio.

Ya que se encontraban dentro, soltó la oreja del joven atleta, que ya se encontraba roja por la presión que hacían sus pequeños dedos, y posteriormente, volvió sus pasos, para cerrar con llave las puertas dobles tras de sí.

\- No sabía que tuvieras pensamientos tan indecentes sobre mí, Higurashi- le dijo el moreno, haciendo que la chica se sonrojara furiosamente por el comentario.

\- Eres un adulador- mencionó la azabache despectivamente, agitando su mano.

Se acercó a las canchas, siendo seguida por el oji azul.

Entró al armario y sacó de éste un balón de baloncesto. Y volvió con este, lanzándoselo al moreno, que lo atrapó entre sus manos.

La miró interrogante.

\- ¿Qué demonios pretendes?- cuestionó el moreno.

\- Ya te dije que quiero mi helado- respondió con calma la azabache- Te propongo un trato, Si tú ganas en un partido contra mí, puedes irte y no te volveré a fastidiar, pero, si yo gano, vas a salir conmigo, ¿Trato?-.

El moreno sonrió con autosuficiencia.

Seria pan comido.

\- Trato- murmuró.

Y cerraron su acuerdo con un apretón de manos.

Pero Bankotsu no contaba con algo.

La azabache no estaba dispuesta a perder

Linitha-Chan*

* * *

 **Hola hermanas vengo con otra historia que será cortita, ya que no le estimo más de diez capítulos. En los sigs. caps se explicará más sobre la razón principal del fic, y las memorias de Banktosu. El epílogo de la historia será dedicado a Kagome y a sus pensamientos.**

 **Espero que les guste y que por un review me comuniquen cuál es su opinión del capítulo.**

 **Al rato actualizo Tal vez Algún Día y estoy escribiendo el capítulo de Ya No Quiero.**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**

 **Saluditos :***


	3. REALMENTE JODIDO

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, estos son obra de la gradiosísima Rumiko Takahashi. Sin embargo la historia es mía.**

 **Cualquier uso de mi firma o de mi historia sin autorización esta prohibido.**

 ** _Hola, gracias por esperar, hace mucho que tenia la idea principal del cap pero estaba en parciales y pues no había prendido ni la compu en estos dias jaja Espero que les guste..._**

 ** _Por aquí va agregada una canción de las que me inspiró para hacer el fic y en cada capítulo irá una diferente pero sin embargo, el grupo será R5 ya que de esta manera demuestro mi frustración por que no puedo ir a verlos a la gira T-T_**

 ** _Saluditos a mis Hermanas del Circulo Mercenario_**

 ** _La verdad, estoy bastante desmoralizada por mi examen de Geometría Analítica que me tiene comiendo las uñas de los nervios por no saber si reprobé o no._**

 ** _Espero que no T-T_**

* * *

 ** _R5- I Want U Bad_**

 _Te quiero_

 _Toda tatuada_  
 _Te quiero mala_  
 _Complicada_  
 _Clasificada X_  
 _Te quiero mala_  
 _Yo quiero decir_  
 _Yo lo necesito_  
 _Te quiero mala, mala, mala, mala, mala_  
 _Mala_  
 _Realmente mala_

* * *

 **One Last Dance**

 _ **Capitulo 3- REALMENTE JODIDO**_

La azabache sonrió lentamente, una sonrisa lobuna se asomó por su rostro, adornándolo con la expresión de un auténtico gato de Cheshire. Chasqueó la lengua.

\- Bankotsu, Bankotsu, tu enorme ego no te deja que veas más allá de tus narices. Cuando arrastre el piso contigo, espero que admitas tu derrota y cumplas con tu promesa, estúpido idiota- mencionó la azabache, siendo su discurso interrumpido por la mano del moreno que le quitaba importancia al asunto.

Bien.

Acababa de proclamarle la guerra a Kagome Higurashi.

Y Kagome Higurashi no se daba por vencida sin librar batalla.

El oji azul podía observar perfectamente a Kagome despojándose de su enorme abrigo.

Tenia que admitir que la chica no estaba mal, que ésa playera verde esmeralda se ajustaba perfectamente en donde debía hacerlo.

Pero luego recordaba su enorme ego y su fanfarronería, y el encanto se iba tan pronto como llegaba.

Imitando a Kagome, comenzó a desprenderse de su suéter, levantándolo por encima de su cabeza.

Se percató de que los ojos marrones de la chica, escaneaban su cuerpo lentamente, pero no del tipo acosadora-sexual, si no del tipo me-encuentro-frente-a-una-especie-extraña.

Eso le molestó, pero disfrazó su mal carácter con una sonrisa autosuficiente.

\- ¿Te gusta lo que ves?- le dijo el moreno a la chica, instándola a responder.

\- No es nada que no haya visto antes- le aseguró la azabache.

\- ¿En serio?- volvió a preguntar el moreno, con cautela esta vez.

\- Claro, ¿Por qué no? He visto mejores- mencionó la azabache con un encogimiento de hombros.

Los nervios del moreno se dispararon como fuegos artificiales en todo su esplendor.

No entendía por qué esa niña tonta lo encaprichaba y lo mantenía atado a ella, si no le debía nada. No sabía por qué había aceptado la estúpida apuesta en primer lugar.

Rechinando los dientes, se alejó de la chica, tomando el balón entre sus manos con fuerza.

¿Qué se creía?

Maldita chica egocéntrica.

Si ella pensaba que esto iba a ser fácil, estaba completa y absolutamente demente.

El atleta estaba tan metido en sus cavilaciones, que no se percató del pequeño cuerpo que se acercaba a él con una velocidad sorprendente.

La azabache, con agilidad, le arrebató el balón que estaba entre sus grandes manos, y corrió a toda velocidad al lado contrario de la cancha, a la canasta del moreno.

Al llegar a la línea de meta, saltó y en un tiro completamente limpio, hizo que la pelota rodara lentamente por el aro.

Abrió la boca sorprendido para después negar con la cabeza.

La chica lo había sorprendido, era eso.

No podía ser mejor que él, había sido calificado como un 3.

Lo que quería decir que era más ágil y fuerte con el balón que muchos de sus compañeros.

La chica hizo saque de banda, llegando el balón a sus manos nuevamente.

Era todo o nada.

. - . - . * . - . - .

El balón de fuerte color naranja con franjas azul oscuro se deslizó entre sus manos, para caer en la canasta de su contrincante.

La chica era rápida.

Por sus movimientos, se dio cuenta de que la chica ya había jugado anteriormente en un equipo de baloncesto.

Eran muy claros y fáciles de percibir los sutiles pasos que daba, la cautela con la que lo observaba, y claro está, que sabía perfectamente todas las reglas.

Dedujo que la colegiala había jugado como una base, ya que su altura la favorecía, era muy veloz, y podía pasar entre su cuerpo, literalmente, sin ninguna desventaja de por medio.

Sus tiros eran acertados, no podía quitarle el mérito a eso.

Volteó a ver la pelota que giraba en el aro lentamente, para posteriormente entrar en éste último.

Levantó la vista por sobre su hombro, para ver a Kagome con las manos en las rodillas respirando agitadamente.

Que la chica trajera jeans quitaba gran parte de su movilidad, lo que le hacía preguntarse, como sería si la chica jugara con todo su potencial.

\- ¿Ya no puedes más, Higurashi?- le dijo con sorna.

\- Eso quisieras, ¡Fanfarrón!- le gritó la azabache con el aire atorado en sus pulmones.

~ . ~ . ~

Dejar de jugar tanto tiempo la tenía fuera de forma.

La verdad era que estaba lo suficientemente cansada para estirar la pata, pero no le admitiría eso a Bankotsu.

No porque le importara la cita.

Bueno.

Tal vez eso era parte de ello.

Pero la verdad es que la cita era solo un incentivo.

Lo que en verdad estaba en juego era su orgullo. Pero ella era una Higurashi.

No se iba a rendir, aunque tuvieran que sacarla del gimnasio arrastrándola en una camilla.

Seguiría intentando una y otra vez, por que como le dijo su madre una vez: Era más fracasado el que se daba por vencido, que el que lo intentaba una y otra vez y fallaba.

~ . ~ . ~

Hacía tiempo que veía a la azabache agotada.

Su respiración era superficial y estaba completamente seguro de que no podía moverse.

Estaba completamente cansada como para ralentizar sus movimientos, anteriormente agiles.

Iban en un empate de 12 a 12, y sabia reconocer cuando debía parar, cosa que parecía no importarle a la oji marrón. Tenían más de treinta minutos jugando sin parar, para estos momentos él también estaba mareándose un poco.

El sudor corría por su frente, mojando su flequillo, haciendo que se pegase en su cara.

La blusa de Kagome se encontraba empapada, y sabía que él estaba en las mismas condiciones.

Se estaba dirigiendo hacia ella, cuando lo que vió, hizo que abriera su boca con incredulidad.

La chica había acertado en un tiro de casi siete metros.

Ésta se giró, y lo miró con suficiencia.

El partido había terminado.

* * *

\- Te ves como si fueras a vomitar, amigo- mencionó afeminado amigo.

Lo había llamado para que fuera por él a un bar que estaba cuentas unas manzanas lejos de la universidad.

Su ego herido le impedia hacer que otro sonido que no fuera un gruñido saliera de su boca.

Kagura, una vieja amiga de su madre, le habia servido tragos, hasta que ésta decidió que cualquier razón que tuviera el chico, no iba a salir de su boca a menos que estuviera completamente borracho, o que su leal amigo viniera a darle unas patadas en el culo.

No sabia que daba más miedo.

Un Bankotsu enojado, o uno borracho.

Creía que era un poco de ambos.

Su amigo era lo suficientemente agresivo, como para que Kagura lo dejara salir más sobrio que borracho del bar. El chico tenia que estar en sus cabales para no lastimar a nadie.

No por nada era el líder de los Shichinintai.

Pero notaba a su fiel amigo como si trajera toda la mierda del mundo sobre sus hombros.

Negó con la cabeza, y le pidió a Kagura un vaso de agua.

Bankotsu iba a salir sobrio de ese bar, incluso si le tomaba toda la noche y que terminara drogado de tantas aspirinas que estaba seguro que iba a darle.

\- Es una maldita, Jakotsu- escuchaba balbucear a su amigo.

No sabia a quien se refería, pero iba a averiguarlo pronto.

. - . - . * . - . - .

\- ¿Qué hiciste qué?- chilló Jakotsu.

\- Argggggh, ¡grita más fuerte!- le dijo el moreno, que se encontraba visiblemente molesto.

Después de haberse tomado más de 3 aspirinas, proporcionadas por su afeminado amigo, la cabeza le martilleaba lo suficiente como para contarle a su amigo, quien era la dueña de las maldiciones que había estado despotricando en la última hora.

La cabeza le vibraba y le dolía a horrores. Ahora sabía por qué razón Kagura no lo dejaba embriagarse demasiado.

Se sentía como la mierda.

\- Lo siento- susurró el castaño –pero me muero por saber qué es lo que incluía esa apuesta que mencionas que hiciste con Kagome-chan.

\- ¿La conoces?- dijo el moreno.

Le picaba la curiosidad, pero sabía disimularla lo suficiente con su fría y despreocupada actitud.

Gajes del oficio.

\- ¿Bromeas? , Kagome nee-chan es una celebridad. Después de lo que pasó hace más de un año, es capaz de patearle el trasero a cualquiera que se atraviese en su camino.

\- ¿Qué sabes de ella?- interrogó el moreno. Quería saber qué era lo que escondía esa fiera personalidad detrás de esos ojos cafés.

\- Kagome-chan es una estudiante de post grado de Artes. Es una chica creativa, fiera, responsable y leal a sus amigos. Tiene más o menos 23 años, por lo que es una veterana para todos nosotros, aunque no demasiado para ti nii-chan, aún recuerdo que tomaste ese año sabático para decidirte entrar en ésta universidad, pero ella es un caso especial.

\- ¿Especial? Explícate.

\- Kagome se vio enredada en líos amorosos entre el jugador de futbol, que por cierto es un bombón, Inuyasha Taisho. Kagome era la mejor amiga de Inuyasha e iban juntos a todas partes. Todos pensaban que eran novios, pero Inuyasha lo negaba rotundamente, y Kagome no decía absolutamente nada. Supongo que estaba enamorada de él.

\- Ya veo. Si ella estaba enamorada de Taisho, entonces ¿Cuál era el problema?

\- El nombre tenia nombre y apellido nii-chan. Kikyo Himura. Llegó pegándose como lapa a Inu, por lo que no tardaron mucho tiempo en convertirse en novios.

\- ¿Y ella luchó por él?- preguntó de nueva cuenta el moreno. Estaba lo suficientemente sobrio como para que no se le pegara la lengua al hablar y no tuviera nauseas. La chica era todo un caso, del que él no sabía nada por haber estado en otra escuela.

\- ¿Bromeas? Hizo la cosa que cualquier persona que ama de verdad haría. Le dijo que fuera feliz. Pero eso no fue suficiente para Kikyo. – dijo el castaño con rencor. Le molestaba que su amiga, sus emociones, fuera producto de las diversiones y manipulaciones de la fría muchacha.

\- Kikyo Himura, ¿la líder de las porristas?-.

\- Exacto. Era tal su envidia por Kagome, que divulgó el rumor de que Kagome-chan se le había insinuado a Inuyasha. A la pobre la tacharon de puta, ofrecida, malnacida y otra serie de insultos que mi dulce boquita no puede pronunciar- dijo el compañero del moreno, para llevarse una mano dramáticamente a la frente y fingir un desmayo.

\- ¿Por qué el comentario de patearle el trasero a cualquiera?

\- Estas mas interesado de lo usual nii-chan. ¿No estarás experimentando algo con Kagome-chan?- dijo Jakotsu con estrellas en los ojos, le encantaría ver a sus personas favoritas como una pareja.

El moreno rió.

Negó con la cabeza.

\- Solo quiero conocer más sobre la chica psicópata con la que tengo que ir a una cita- dijo encogiéndose de hombros- no es gran cosa.

\- ¿Cómo que no es gran cosa? Kagome-chan es gran cosa hermano mío. Como te decía, Kagome se paró sobre una mesa en el centro de la cafetería, y les gritó a todos que se fueran a la mierda, que ella no era todos esos adjetivos vulgares que la calificaban, y que cualquiera que quisiera decirle algo, que se lo dijera en la cara. Miró a Inuyasha con decepción, y a Kikyo como si fuera la más grande escoria del planeta. Y les sacó el dedo medio después. Creo que esa fue una de las primeras veces que la tomé en serio y que me di cuenta de que merecía mi respeto. Desde entonces hablamos y somos buenos amigos.

El moreno no dijo nada y no cuestionó más.

Acababa de conocer una de las facetas misteriosas de la loca chica a la que tenía que invitar a salir.

Lo peor de todo es que quería saber más de ella.

Estaba completa y absolutamente jodido

Linitha-Chan*

* * *

 **Hola hermanas vengo con otra historia que será cortita, ya que no le estimo más de diez capítulos. En los sigs. caps se explicará más sobre la razón principal del fic, y las memorias de Banktosu. El epílogo de la historia será dedicado a Kagome y a sus pensamientos.**

 **Espero que les guste y que por un review me comuniquen cuál es su opinión del capítulo.**

 **Al rato actualizo Tal vez Algún Día y estoy escribiendo el capítulo de Ya No Quiero.**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**

 **Saluditos :***


End file.
